


That Kid In Class You Can't Stand Coz You Think His Dad Knows Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Someone

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Brief mentions of graphic violence, Established Relationship, Harry Lives, M/M, Prompt Fill, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t nepotism something that happens with family? So are you saying that this is an incestuous relationship now?”</p><p>"Shut up, Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kid In Class You Can't Stand Coz You Think His Dad Knows Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Filled over on Tumblr for history-and-fandom who prompted :Post V-Day, Merlin decides to try a new method with the recruits and plants Eggsy among them. Cue confused (and maybe crushing) trainees, Eggsy having a blast, and Hartwin (if it works).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/112764715027/prompt-post-v-day-merlin-decides-to-try-a-new)

"I’ll bet you my mother’s flat in Mayfair that he’s totally shagging the bald one." Ingrid says, positing herself on Sarah’s bed. She frowns, looking up at the two man chatting by the door.

The ‘bald one’ called himself Merlin while the younger man, had introduced himself as Eggsy earlier, earning no end of ribbing from the other boys in their batch.

"I don’t think it’s any business of ours whether or not they’re shagging. I mean, he could be the sponsor for all we know."

"The instructor as a sponsor? A bit biased don’t you think?" Ingrid smirks.

Sarah scribbles down her name on the body bag card. “Again, it really isn’t any of our business.”

Their first task happens that night and someone dies. It highlights the severity of the situation. Sarah finds herself crumbling a little under Merlin’s austere stare. They get puppies, but Eggsy heads towards the only grown dog of the lot that follows him gladly. The weeks pass and their number dwindles until it’s just three.

Ingrid doesn’t let up about her speculations, going on and on about how Eggsy must be benefiting from the nepotism.

(“Isn’t nepotism something that happens with family? So are you saying that this is an incestuous relationship now?”

"Shut up, Sarah.")

Sarah rolls her eyes most times, stroking her fingers through her spaniel Nigel’s coat. Eggsy’s been nothing but sweet on them, looking out for them in non-obtrusive ways. There’s something about him though, that Sarah can’t help but agree with Ingrid about. It’s as if he actively makes sure to never stand out.

"Your next assignment." Merlin announces as he walks into the room. He brings up the biography and picture of a austere looking man on the screen. "Your target is a Mr DeVere. Property developer. He’ll be at a charity luncheon this afternoon. Your task is to get close to him. Intimate."

Sarah looks around her. Ingrid has a quiet air of self-assuredness while Eggsy has a neutral face on. Interesting.

They all enter the event separately. Sarah smooths a hand down her dress, trying to remember to balance herself on her uncomfortable shoes. There are people staring at her as she enters and it makes her vaguely uncomfortable. Making a quick grab at the flute of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray, she lifts it to her lips, poised for a drink when a hand stops her by her wrist.

"Best keep a clear head." Eggsy says, switching her champagne for some sparkling juice. Smiling he guides her further into the fray, walking close. "Relax. You’ll be fine. Look. Why don’t you try pickpocketing one of them rich blokes here? I find that is a good way to calm me down sometimes." Eggsy nods at her encouragingly and she does as he has taught her, bagging herself two luxury watches and three diamond bracelets. "Good girl." He says, and Sarah can’t help but preen.

It’s also then that a gunshot rings out and the guests all erupt in a mad race to the doors.

"Fuck, this isn’t supposed to happen." Eggsy hisses, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a pair of eyewear that look like the ones the Kingsman agents wear.

"Eggsy, where’d you-"

"Merlin! Merlin, fuck, you promised me there won’t be no danger involved!" Eggsy is screaming as he battles through the rush of bodies. He holds on to Sarah’s hand, pulling her along with him. "Merlin, where is he?"

Eggsy moves fluidly, dodging and sidestepping innocent bystanders. He releases Sarah so that they can make quick work of the armed men that spot them.

"Arthur!" He calls out as he knocks a man unconscious. Sarah disarms her opponent with the pointy end of her heel, stabbing it into the man’s shoulder and burying the other in his friend’s crotch. They both double over almost instantly seeing as they’re coated with the same neuro-toxins that cover the ones in the men’s Oxfords.

Sarah turns, picking up her skirt to follow Eggsy. They fight their way through another two more goons before they come upon the sight of Ingrid holding her own with her legs wrapped around a goon’s thick burly neck and their mark fighting another three off with an umbrella.

"Go help Ingrid." Eggsy says, clasping her on her upper arm. "Remember your training, yeah? You’ll be fine."

Sarah has barely time to register Eggsy running off, before she is grabbing a lay about butter knife and sinking it in Ingrid’s goon’s chest.

Together, they make quite a team. Ingrid finishes her goon off with a resounding twist and crack of his neck. “Thanks.” She says and Sarah shrugs, wiping the blood off her mouth, 

"Anytime."

They both turn at the same time to catch the tail ends of a elegantly dangerous dance that has Eggsy moving in tandem to Mr DeVere, covering his weak points and strengthening his strong ones. It is transfixing to watch.

"Wow." Ingrid says from beside her.

"Yeah. Tell me bout it."

Eggsy finishes it by pressing his signet ring (when had he put it own, Sarah wonders) against a man’s neck, jolting him with electricity.

"Merlin, you assured us that this would be safe." Mr Devere says evenly. Sarah notes that he too is wearing the same standard issue Kingsman glasses. "Alright." He says, snapping his head towards Sarah and Ingrid.

"I’m sorry you had to experience this unpleasantness. No one was supposed to know we were conducting training exercises here." He unfolds his pocket square, wiping down his face.

"Here. Let me." Eggsy says, taking the cloth from him and helping him tackle the spots he missed. "Rox’ll be pissed she missed out on this."

” _Lancelot_ ,” Mr DeVere stresses, “will understand.”

"Yeah, well. She likes her fun." Eggsy counters easily. "There. That’s better."

Mr DeVere straightens, nodding. It is then that Sarah notices something.

"Eggsy, are you cheating on Merlin?" She says before he mind can catch up with her.

Eggsy’s eyes widen comically, sputtering. “What?”

Ingrid chances upon this and adds on, “Look, you haven’t exactly been subtle you know? We all could tell that you and Merlin have a thing going on. And if this is part of your relationship boundaries, then that’s fine, but if it isn’t…”

Both men choose this moment to look at each other. Sarah thinks she can hear the tinny sounds of baying laughter.

"Merlin and I aren’t together." Eggsy says, flushed. "I’m with-"

"He’s with me, and if you have something to say about that I suggest you take it up elsewhere." Mr DeVere takes Eggsy by the hand. "Your assignment is over. You are coming home with me."

"Assignment?" Ingrid parrots, surprised.

Eggsy smiles sheepishly, ducking his head. “I’m the agent codenamed Galahad. Hello.”

Sarah blinks, looking back and forth between Eggsy and Mr DeVere. “Galahad. So that means…”

"Yeah. I’m a Kingsman agent." He says, showing off his signet ring.

Mr. DeVere smiles, “And you are one of the best.”

"Harry…" Eggsy starts, quiet and soft. 

"No buts." The man named Harry says. And they share a moment between them. 

It passes soon enough and Harry looks up. Nodding at Ingrid and Sarah, he continues. “Clean up will be here soon. Percival will take point. Take this chance to practice your interrogation skills. I look forward to meeting the next Gawaine.”

Eggsy looks like he’s planning to stay when Harry tucks his arm under his, pulling him close. “Your mother’s making your favourite dishes. Daisy’s at a play date so we’ll be picking her up on our way home.” He gestures to the door. “Shall we?”

Eggsy grins falling into step next to him. As they walk out the door, Ingrid makes a startled sound. “If Eggsy’s Galahad, then what’s Harry’s codename?”

Sarah hums non-committally, watching them disappear. She’s not that interested to know.

 

[end.]


End file.
